


Kink Bingo

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Breast Expansion, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masa is the top, Milking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren is the bottom, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, kitten play, yes that is on a guy plz beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: [A kink bingo story exchange where I had to fill: nipple play, breast expansion, daddy kink, kitten play, milking, shower sex, dirty talk, orgasm denial, and kissing.This story involves breast expansion on a male character. It is a PWP story that shouldn't have logic held against it.]





	Kink Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kink bingo story exchange that I did with my boyfriend last year. So, he picked the kinks that I wrote about so they suit his taste.
> 
> I wanted to take part in kinktober in a small way, at least. I did write a story for it but I thought it was "too kinky" so I decided to post this instead. Does that.... Defeat the purpose.....?
> 
> In other news, in Fire Emblem Heroes, I picked up spd/res ruse today for my Nino.
> 
> Made on 05/13/2018.

It had all started out so simply. Masato had finally responded to Ren’s advances. It was only a matter of time until the blond got him on his back. Ren had taken the lead on their first few make out sessions, spending most of the time coaxing Masato to touch him. He enjoyed every gasp and shiver Masato made. Ren swallowed the noises greedily.

Before it could escalate further, Ren found himself under the other man. He blinked up in surprise. This wasn’t how he thought it would go. 

“You’re suited for this,” was the only answer Ren got. It made a blush start to show on his face.

Not that he was complaining over Masato’s newfound confidence. The new position made him feel exposed, especially under a gaze as strict as this. This was a new experience for both of them and Masato seemed to be settling into his role perfectly.

Ren felt fingers tilting his head up for another kiss and he allowed it. He used his hands to bring Masato’s face closer. He could get used to this.

It had escalated from there. Ren constantly found himself on the receiving end of kisses. Kisses turned into touches and touches became sex. Masato had been frustrating gentle with him that night. Ren had nearly cum from the prep alone, something that would have embarrassed him to no end. He ending up cumming as soon as Masato had entered him, and he didn’t know if that was any better.

Later, Masato had told him that he looked like an angel.

Their nights together had been relatively vanilla due to work. No bruises, no bites, no marks. Ren was left to wonder what kind of marks his lover would prefer to leave. But Masato was steadfast in his refusal to damage Ren’s lovely skin in any way.

“I could cover them with makeup, you know.”

“That won’t ensure it won’t come off.”

Ah, Ren thought Masato was just impossible some times.

The breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the wall. Ren could only gasp and let Masato do what he wanted. Their live performance had concluded and Ren had just shrugged his shirt back on in the greenroom. Masato had yanked him out of the room as soon as he stepped foot in it. Ren felt teeth graze his neck. A whine worked its way out of his throat.

“This is new,” Ren’s words were breathless. “I thought you didn’t want to leave any marks?”

Ren felt Masato’s answer in terms of a hard suck on part of his neck. Leaning his head to one side, he allowed the slightly aggressive response. A sigh fell from his lips when Masato pulled back.

“What did you think you were doing?” The words were hissed. Ren gave a lazy smile.

“The sign said to lift my shirt up. So I—“

His words got cut off by a bruising kiss. Oh, was Masato a little jealous? Ren threaded one hand around Masato’s waist and the other in his hair. This was going straight to his cock. He rocked his hips against the other, letting him feel just how hot this was making him.

A growl vibrated against Ren’s lips. “So you not only lifted your shirt up but took it off entirely.” Masato left Ren’s lips to bite the mark he had previously made. “Then, you unbuttoned your pants,” Another bite. “And you took your hand,” Ren felt pressure on his clothed crotch and squirmed, knowing what was coming.

“And you touched yourself just like this.” As soon as Masato’s hand squeezed his cock through his pants, Ren shook. He couldn’t defend himself, Masato wouldn’t let him. The hand continued to grope him until Ren came in his pants.

Given the chance, Ren would definitely repeat his actions on stage if it meant getting Masato to do that again.

Now that Masato had warmed up to some rather interesting extracurricular activities, their sex life left Ren seeing stars. The two of them had built up quite a collection of sex toys, role plays, pet names, and positions.

Once, Ren had accidently called Masato “daddy” when they were having sex. It made them both freeze. Ren thought he had honest to god screwed up by opening his big mouth. He was about to apologize and suggest that they stop and then just crawl off somewhere to die when Masato surprised him.

“Say it again.”

Now, if Ren didn’t call his daddy for help, he might not get to cum.

When Masato had first introduced a milking pump in the bedroom, Ren felt a little hesitant. After all, this was used to suck milk out.

Ren weighed the pump in his hands. Masato was watching him expectedly. He knew he could always refuse, and his lover would respect that. However, he was intrigued.

“Let’s try it.” Ren made up his mind to let Masato used the pump on him. He got a soft smile in return. It was reassuring.

It was a manual pump, meant for expectant mothers to get their breast milk out. They decided to use it in the bath, where Ren could be comfortable in Masato’s lap.

Ren leaned back against Masato. The pump was on the side of the tub, waiting to be used. The bath was filled and Masato’s fingers went straight to Ren’s nipples.

“You’re not going to…?” Ren made a notion towards the pump. He had expected for it to be used right away. Ren only got a chuckle in return. He was starting to fidget from the stimulation to his nipples.

“I need to tease them first.” Damn him and his fingers. Ren tried to control his breathing but when one of his nipples got pinched, it hitched. His body was sensitive, something Masato enjoyed playing with. Ren didn’t think it was fair.

Ren watched as fingers rolled his nipples around, turning them a bright red. His back arched when they got pulled. Masato was playing with him. The water lapped at the side of the tub with every movement of Ren’s body. It would spill if he wasn’t careful.

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning when they got pinched again, harder. The sound echoed off the bathroom walls.

“You sound so beautiful,” were the murmured words behind him. Ren couldn’t help but make those kinds of sounds when he was played with like this. His chest was one of his more sensitive parts of his body.

Ren felt the fingers tormenting his nipples pause. He tilted his head back and let his mouth fall open. Just a tiny bit of teasing could wind him up like this, really, it wasn’t fair.

He watched Masato take the pump and position it to his chest. His nipples were perky from the teasing, ready to be used by the pump. The pump was pressed against his breast, the clear suction cup felt cool on his heated skin. Masato pressed on the handle to give it a test pump. Ren jumped from the feeling.

“How was it?” Masato’s low voice came from behind him. Ren wasn’t entirely sure how to answer him. Only experiencing it once wasn’t enough.

“Daddy, more.”

The pump got more and more use. Ren quickly found it topped his favourite toy list, along with nipple clamps and a cock ring. It was almost embarrassing how hard his cock got at the mere mention of it. Of course, Masato took full advantage of that.

“We should switch to an automatic one,” Ren had nearly cum to those words alone, even though it was more Masato talking to himself. The pump left Ren’s nipples red and sore and he loved it. He could only imagine how an automatic one would feel.

This time, it wasn’t Ren who slipped up during sex.

“I’d love to taste you,” were Masato’s words when he sucked on Ren’s nipples after pumping them. Ren whimpered when he heard those words, too far gone to protest. It sounded hot to him.

“Then,” Ren could barely get the words out through his moans. “Let’s do it.” He tugged Masato up for a kiss. “I want to be full for you.”

Ren was shocked at how easy it was for him to produce some milk. It was mainly a lot of pump use. Ren got his tits pumped everyday once he made his mind up. Masato had gotten him an electronic pump. It was useful when Masato was busy. He could attach it to Ren’s growing breasts and watch.

“It’s time for your milking.”

Ren had barely gotten through the door when Masato herded him towards the machine. He had gotten back later than usual due to traffic. He was stripped out of his clothes and quickly attached to the suction cups. Masato turned it on and Ren groaned. His breasts got pulled and his nipples started to throb.

“How does it feel?”

Masato should really know better than to try to get a coherent response out of Ren. 

“Good.” The word was slurred. Really, it felt good. Ren loved the ache he got when he was kept on the pump just that much too long. It made him squeal.

Ren was left on the pump that day until he was nearly in tears.

Ren’s breasts grew quickly. A perfectly flat chest became two small mounds. That size was quickly abandoned for breasts that Masato couldn’t even hold in his hands. God, it was obscene. Ren’s tits seemed to grow exponentially and he loved it. 

His nipples squirted milk at the slightest touch. It made Ren embarrassed when Masato made him spray. His tits got so heavy that the pump was needed more than once a day now.

That led to their current and by far the kinkiest situation by far.

“Wider, Ren.”

The use of Ren’s first name made him shiver. No matter how many times Masato said it, low and dripping with arousal, Ren wouldn’t get used to it. He listened and spread his cheeks more. He was thankful he was face down, at least. His face burned by being on display like this.

Ren felt Masato’s hand on his raised ass, caressing it. It felt warm and reassuring. It massaged him, allowing him to relax before Masato put the tail in. The tail had a thick plug meant for a snug attachment.

He was going to be Masato’s kitten tonight and kitten’s needed a tail.

He tensed when the tip of the plug pressed against him. It was lubed up and cold. It rubbed his hole teasingly, causing Ren to whine.

“Hurry up,” he was getting impatient. His tits were full underneath him. He didn’t want to wait a single moment longer to get milked. He was sure he was leaking into the bedsheets. “Put it in.”

The movement stopped and Ren gripped the sheets. He wiggled his hips and pushed back on the toy, trying to make it go inside him himself. The pressure in his tits was growing with each passing second. He needed Masato’s mouth on him.

Then, suddenly it was thrust in. Ren’s next whine got caught in his throat and his chest heaved. The stretching left him breathless. It was only as wide as two fingers but the burn made him ache.

The hand returned to his ass, rubbing it softer than before. “Good boy. You took that well.”

Ren melted under Masato’s words. He mewled and wiggled his hips again. He knew what Masato was expecting him to do. He had to act the part.

“Flip over for daddy.”

God, that went straight to Ren’s cock. It throbbed heavy between his legs.

Now that he was on his back, he was subjected to Masato’s stare. His legs were buckled and spread, leaving his cock arcing upwards. His hair laid messy on the pillow, like a golden halo. His breasts were full of milk, beads of white were starting to show on his pretty pink nipples.

Ren watched Masato watch him. He licked his lips, and saw Masato’s eyes flicker up. So Ren let his tongue slide over his wet lips slower. Masato’s pupils dilated.

“What does my kitten want?”

Ren was waiting for that, waiting to be asked exactly what he wanted. “Milk me.” His tits were leaking. Masato had made him wait for it today. “I want your mouth.”

As soon as a hand touched his nipple, Ren’s back arched. His nipples had changed, much like his breasts. They had elongated from the daily milkings, his nipple was stretched. It had grown even more sensitive and lewd. Ren loved having them clamped and pulled.

But today was about milking. He needed it badly. His nipples were puffy from the excess milk. More creamy beads spilled when Masato squeezed it between his fingers. Ren wiggled, he was getting frustrated.

“Your mouth,” he got his nipple pinched, his mind blanked, “I need your mouth!”

Ren shamelessly mewled when Masato’s lips closed over his nipple. Masato’s mouth was so hot around him. He sucked hard on Ren, whose voice slid up octaves in a single moan. Ren’s cock pulsed with every suck, he was leaking from the tip as well.

It felt amazing to finally have the pressure relieved. Ren urged his daddy to suck faster through his whimpers. He ran his fingers through Masato’s hair, pressing him down further on his tits. Then, Ren would pull Masato off and lead him to his other nipple.

Once Masato got his fill, he tweaked Ren sensitive buds. Ren sighed in pleasure as the remaining milk was squeezed out from him. The sheets were getting wet with sweat, milk, and drool. He realized he was mindlessly babbling while Masato drank from him, based on the line of drool that fell from his mouth.

Ren brought his hand up to wipe it away but Masato stopped him. Leaning close, Masato dragged his tongue up Ren’s jawline to the corner or his mouth before kissing him. Ren gave no resistance to Masato’s tongue as it pushed into Ren’s mouth. A sweet, milky taste filled Ren’s mouth. It made him lightheaded. Strings of drool fell on Ren’s open lips once Masato disconnected them. Ren felt a hot breath by his ear.

“I never get tired of tasting you,” Masato’s whispered words made Ren give a lopsided smile. His lover can be so cheesy and Ren loved it. A moan passed through his lips when Masato sucked on the outer shell of his ear. The wet licking sound was overwhelming.

“Please.” Ren’s mind wasn’t clear enough to know what he was begging for but his needy hips seemed to have some idea. They thrusted up into Masato’s thigh, desperate for some friction. The jeans Masato wore provide some, but not enough.

Now that his tits had been taken care of, his cock demanded attention. It was dripping with precum. Ren had no doubts that if Masato were to touch him, it would only take a few strokes and he’d spill.

Masato seemed to understand what Ren needed, making soft noises to try to appease him. Ren felt Masato get off him, leaving him lonely. He heard the clinking of a belt being undone and pants being kicked off. Masato kept his boxers on.

Ren didn’t want them on. He tried to reach for the waistband but got his hand slapped away. Was Masato not done teasing him yet? Ren wanted Masato’s cock buried deep in his ass. Staring at the outline in his boxers only reminded Ren of how small the tail was inside him. Ah, he was drooling again.

“I’m not going to touch your cock.” 

Ren’s eyes snapped up at Masato’s words. “Touch me.” He tried to make his voice sultry and enticing. “I need you.” Ren’s vocabulary was shrinking by the minute.

“You’re going to cum with your nipples.”

Ren keened loudly. Hearing his lover say such dirty things was intoxicating. 

He didn’t see Masato grab hold of his tail until it shifted inside Ren. A sharp cry left his mouth as it was slowly pulled out before being shoved back in. The motion was repeated. It was almost enough to make him cum, almost almost almost—

Ren was close, he was so close. He could almost feel it. His cock bobbed with every thrust. The head of his cock was a flushed red. It was leaking down his shaft. He could start to feel tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. His breasts shook, adding to the pleasure. He couldn’t take much more of this.

Then, Masato’s hand stilled. Ren was left on the edge, shaking. Without that final push over the hill, he started to fall back down. His orgasm was elusive.

“I said you’re going to cum with your nipples, kitten. Endure it.” Masato’s words were firm, Ren couldn’t refuse.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his lungs trying to keep up. His nipples were hard, just a soft touch would do it. He wanted Masato to grab them and pull, he really wanted to feel it. Ren could feel the sweat drip down his face. He wanted it. It was the only thing he wanted. It wasn’t fair how good Masato was at this.

Once Masato deemed him calm enough, he began to move Ren’s tail again.

Ren was sure Masato was avoiding his weak spot on purpose, he had to be. Otherwise, Ren wouldn’t last. His mouth was moving, babbling once more. He had no control over what he said. It was mostly a mush of “please” and “let me cum” and “no more.”

The tail slowed again once Ren’s thighs began to shake uncontrollably. His hands bunched the sheets and he arched his back up in frustration. His breasts jiggled with his movement. 

Ren felt the tail slid back in and stay. Masato shifted over him again, his hands gliding up Ren’s belly to his chest, up to his breasts. Ren felt thumbs flick over his nipples.

That was it. That’s all it took. A single touch to his delicate nipples had him releasing. Ren didn’t feel a single ounce of shame yelling out a strangled moan of Masato’s name. His orgasm washed over him, finally giving him that relief.

Masato let him come down. Ren relaxed onto the bed, his energy leaving him. All he could do was open his eyes to Masato stroking his own cock, still hard, over Ren’s breasts. Hot cum was spilling on his used tits.

Ren was exhausted, sweaty, and sore. The bed bounced when Masato got off of it, retreating into the bathroom. Ren heard the sound of running water and then approaching footsteps. His legs were spread again and the tail was eased out.

“Can you stand?”

Ren could only shake his head. He felt like jello, formless. His eyes weren’t even completely open.

With Masato’s help, Ren made it to the bathroom and into a tub full of warm water. Masato held him on his lap while he washed him. The warm water was making Ren even sleepier than before.

Arms encircled Ren, holding him steady. Even without a tail, Ren snuggled into Masato. Ren felt Masato’s chest rumble as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how Ren can continue as an idol cuz I don't knowwwwww. This is just meant to be porn.
> 
> The story I wrote this year was a Masa x female reader priest/succubus AU story. It's a 7k word monster of a story that got out of hand but involves noncon, overstimulation, and oral sex among other things... Kinda wanna still post it but like...... Is it too much.........


End file.
